


A Blue Flurry

by FeugoFox42



Series: Kindness Critters Prompts [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeugoFox42/pseuds/FeugoFox42
Summary: What's yellow and blue and in need of being taught a lesson?Trent Ickythong, and the Blue Group of Beau, Jester, Percy, Vex, Allura, Pike, and Gern Blanston
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Series: Kindness Critters Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121654
Kudos: 9





	A Blue Flurry

The Jaundiced Mage, Trent Ikithon, panted in exhaustion as he stared out towards the group. 

"You know, all of this bloodshed could have been avoided had your Bren simply cooperated with me, Miss Lionett." The Monk was just about ready to attack the clearly goading man, but Jester caught her before she slipped back into her brawler nature and beat him without sense or reason, the reassuring touch of the Tiefling calming her to the point she could think straight.

"I think I speak for my friends and family here," Percy mentioned, taking this opportunity to reload both of his weapons and rev Diplomacy up, "when I say that we have fought men like you before-"

"Oh, I don't think you have ever foug- **ARGH!** " Trent's ramblings were cut off when an arrow pinned his left hand to the floor below.

"Don't interrupt," came the calm but stern voice of Vex'ahlia, bow still aimed at Trent, another arrow poised and ready to fire.

"As I was saying, we _have_ fought men like you before. We have fought _worse_ than you before." Percy kneeled down in front of him, gun lifting his chin up. "We have fought a false God and _won_. You cannot hope to win here."

Jester looked over towards Allura, who was staring at Trent with distain. "These guys fought a God?!" she 'whispered', as even in moments like this Jester couldn't help but have a bit of volume to her voice.

"Oh yes; Vecna. One of the Betrayer Gods."

"It was pretty cool," Pike added, smile adorning her gnomish features at the memory of the victory. Percy glanced backwards briefly, his look portraying how he wasn't exactly in the mood for pleasantries right now among allies.

"I am personally going to give you one last chance to reconsider."

Trent stared at Percy, and Percy stared back, eyes never leaving one another.

The silence dragged on for ten... fifteen... twenty... thirty seconds

Neither mage nor gunslinger broke their gaze.

"Ach, this is all boring," an Irish accented blue Dragonborn called out, breaking the silence with his dulcet yet bored tone. "Stefon; squeeze the candle!" Percy looked up to see one of Gern's thralls - apparently named Stefon - squeezing an icy blue candle together in its grasp. Percy just had enough time to see this and dive backwards to avoid the _Icestorm_ that exploded from the stick of wax and White Dragonscales, but with his hand pinned to the ground Trent could not escape. Instead, he took the brunt of the attack along with Stefon, but that was to be expected, and when the snow cleared his legs and an arm were encased in ice. 

"No more chances!" Beau cried, leaping before anyone had the speed to react and stop her, and began the assault on Trent.

And so it was that a blue flurry ended the life of Cerberus Assembly Member Trent Ikithon.

Beau cracked him around the jaw with her lightning gloves, stunning him.

Using her Staff of Power, Allira hit Trent with a _Lightning Bolt_. Gern also fired lightning at Trent, but with far less pizzaz than Allura, much to his own self embarrassment.

Pike also cracked him, though with her mace instead.

A well placed shot to the gut from Bad News made the mage cry out in pain, though he refrained from any further sounds of pain.

Vex's impeccable aim fired a burning arrow through the same hole that Percy had just shot.

And Jester rounded it off by casting _Beheading_ with her axe.

"Ah Jess, what the fuck?!" Beau recoiled on seeing the old man's head separated from his torso. Allura blanched a little, gagging at the sight. Gern gagged a lot, vomiting lightning into the corner of the room.

Even Percival 'I had a list of people to kill etched onto my gun by a demonic entity that lived inside my soul' de Rolo had a reaction, instinctively reaching to cover Vex's eyes, who didn't react as much as even she thought she would. "Sweet Gods of Exandria!"

"...what? I thought we were going to kill him. What difference does this make?"

~She has a point,~ a hoodless Fey entity mentioned as he walked out from behind Jester casually. As he turned, expecting to see the rest of The Mighty Nein, he was instead greeted by the punchy one, a blue Dragonborn he'd never met, and-

"You!" the Half Elven Ranger cursed.

~Oh fuck, sorryJestercan'tstaybadhistorywiththesepeoplebyyye~ and he dove behind the Tiefling, disappearing as an arrow, a rifle round and a _Magic Missile_ zoomed past where he once stood.

**Author's Note:**

> It's very unlikely that this should happen, but what's to say it can't?
> 
> Logic.  
> Logic dictates that this can't happen.


End file.
